


Give you Ropes in Exchange of Chloroform

by ijuinpurples



Series: KHR rarepair week [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Attempt at Humor, Byakuran/Mukuro (mentioned), Day 1 - Storm Day: Chloroform at 3 am, Humor, KHR Rarepair Week 2019, M/M, Never deprived Reborn of chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuinpurples/pseuds/ijuinpurples
Summary: A certain albino dragon prince barged into King Tsuna's bed chamber at 3 a.m. for chloroform.Only two person ended well in the end.





	Give you Ropes in Exchange of Chloroform

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I missed this year KHR rarepair week.  
> This is a sequel to 'The Antics of a Dragon and a Magician' but can read as a stand alone.

"Tssuuuuu-chaaannn!!!!"

That was the only warning that Tsuna received before the door to his bed chamber was slammed down by a certain albino ~~dragon~~ devil.

"Go....away.... It's too early ... for any bullsh*t..." Tsuna grumbled and proceeded to bury his face further into his pillow.

"Noooo, it's an emergency, Tsu-chan!"

"Huh, what happened?" Dino who was also awaken by the sound of the door slamming asked.

"I'm in dire need of chloroform."

"….."

"Why?" Dino asked and promptly got hit at the arm by Tsuna.

Tsuna gave the white-haired menace that was hovering by his bed side at deadpan stare. "Byakuran, you're a dragon. You don’t need chloroform. Even if you need one, just ask Mukuro to make it."

"Shouldn’t you be more concern of why he needs chloroform at three in the morning, Tsuna?"

"Life lesson number 100, you don’t ever question what Byakuran is doing." Tsuna mumbled sleepily.

"That's rude, Tsu-chan." Byakuran pouted. "To answer your question, Bronco-kun, some of my clan elders insulted my dear Muku-chan. There's no way I am going to let this matter slide."

"Still doesn’t answer my question of why do you need chloroform? I thought chloroform doesn’t work on dragon."

"It doesn’t." Byakuran chirped and lowered down his volume to stage whisper. "But not for long. Sho-chan and Spanner-kun is working with it at the moment. Would have done by now but we ran out of chloroform halfway.”

Tsuna immediately sat up. “You switched on their mad alchemist mode?!! Oh no, I need to stop them before they blow the castles up.”

“Tsuna, relax. I’m sure they know their limits. Kyoya is staying here for this week after all.” Dino rubbed circles on the brunet’s back in an attempt to calm him down.

“Yes, Tsu-chan. Listen to your husband.”

“No. You listen to me.”

“Awww, come on, Tsu-chan. Don’t be stingy. Besides, it’s not like I’m asking you chloroform for free. I’ll give you ropes in exchange of the chloroform.” Byakuran fished out a bunch of multicolour ropes out of nowhere. “I assured you these ropes are of the highest qualities.”

“Why the he** would I need ropes for?”

“Why the rope, you ask?” Byakuran tilted his head in a childish manner and beamed. “Well, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your sexual pleasure of course.”

If there was any trace of sleepiness in Tsuna, all of it evaporated the moment Byakuran finished his sentence.

“Wh-What…. No. I think-” Tsuna’s words were unfortunately cut off by the dragon prince.

“As much as I would love to hear how you use chloroform in your _nightly bed adventures_ with Dino, I’m in a hurry here, so…” Byakuran dumped the ropes on Tsuna’s hair and went straight to the nightstand where the chloroforms were kept.

“How did you know-”

“Reborn told me of course. How else would I know you have chloroform, Tsu-chan.” With that, the Byakuran winked at Tsuna and flew out through the windows, rendering Tsuna gaping at the thin air.

“Errrr, Tsuna?”

“You.” Tsuna pointed accusingly at the blonde. “This is all your faults.”

“What?”

“You don’t just go and ask Byakuran questions and then enable him.”

“Oh, I think you worry too much, Tsuna.” Dino pulled Tsuna to lie down on the bed. “I’m sure none of them would go overboard.”

“NO. You don’t understand. You’re not there throughout most of the disasters which screw you, how are you always that lucky. Not to mention, Reborn is definitely involved in this.” Tsuna continued to rant until his back felt something. “And where do you think you’re putting your hands now?”

“Well, you look stress and we are too awake to go back to sleep now, so, why not indulging ourselves a little?” Dino whispered and planted a kiss to Tsuna’s ear.

Tsuna stared at Dino for several seconds. “You’re right. I need to indulge myself.” He smiled.

.

.

.

It was not an angelic smile.

.

.

.

.

The multi-colored rope was used.

.

.

.

.

And a half- naked Dino was found blindfolded, gagged and tied hogtie-style at the throne room by the guard in the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> No, it’s not what you think. Tsuna was not kinky. He only tied up Dino’s hands and legs and dumped him outside of their room. The real culprit was a chaos- deprived Reborn. He wanted to see how the entire castle reacts and he was not disappointed at the result. 
> 
> (So, ya, the 2 people that ended well in the summary are Reborn and Byakuran. They both got what they wanted. Reborn-chaos while Byakuran- pranks on elders)


End file.
